little matters
by twinklechoi
Summary: "We have experienced at least five near-death experiences together, I think that qualifies me to call you by your first name." [Three-shot]
1. chapter 1

Title: ** _little matters_**

Prompt #19: "I didn't even have to do anything."

Date finished: _06-Aug-2017_

Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama

 **little matters**

A note left on Shinichi's fridge:

 _Kudo,_

 _I cooked too much stew and Professor Agasa thought it would be a good idea to bring you some. You were not here so I left it on the fridge. Just heat it in the oven later. Please return the container this time._

 _Miyano_

A note stuck on the container when it was left at Professor Agasa's kitchen counter:

 _Miyano,_

 _Here's your container, your highness. Okiya wanted me to tell you that he thought it was the best stew he's ever tasted in his life. I thought it was fine._

 _Shinichi_

Series of text messages between Shiho and Shinichi

02-May-201x

(6:07 PM)

 **Shiho:** _Okiya is right. Much like your ability to sing on the right tune, your ability to distinguish delicious foods is also questionable._

(6:09 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _I know what good food tastes like. I eat them all the time at Ran's place._

(08:13 PM)

 **Shiho:** _No wonder you spend all of your time there._

(9:30 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Do you still have access to the chemistry lab at the university? I need to test something._

(9:33 PM)

 **Shiho:** _I do. AND NO. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GO IN THERE._

(9:35 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _I know. That's why I'm going to ask you to do it for me._

(9.40 PM)

 **Shiho:** _A_ _nd again_ _I'm saying **no.** I'm swamped on my research._

(9:42 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Please. Th_ _is is important. It's for a case._

(9:46 PM)

 **Shiho:** _The police has a forensic lab, you dolt!_

(9:47 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _But I don't trust their chemists as much as I trust you. ;-) Please?_

(10:44 PM)

 **Shiho:** _Bring it tomorrow at 11. SHARP._

A letter sent to Shinichi along with the lab result:

 _Kudo,_

 _Here's the lab test result of your mysterious substance. This is the last time I'm going to do this for you. Go to the police next time. That's their job._

 _S. M._

A series of sms exchanges between Shiho and Shinichi:

03-May-201x

(2:15 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Got the result. Suspect already apprehended. Thank you. I'm still going to try asking you next time, you know that._

(3:00 PM)

 **Shiho:** _Don't get your hopes up. There won't be a next time._

(3:02 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _There will always be a next time. There is an endless number of cases._

(3:05 PM)

 **Shiho:** _Well, spare me. You need a life outside your cases Kudo-kun._

(3:07 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _And you need a life outside your laboratory Shiho._

(3:10 PM)

 **Shiho:** _I don't have a girlfriend who waited for me for five years. BUT you do. AND STOP CALLING ME SHIHO, I did not give you permission to do so._

(3:15 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _We have experienced at least five near-death experiences together, I think that qualifies me to call you by your first name._

(3:16 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _BTW_ _Ran understands and supports me. Stop giving me advices regarding my relationship until you have one._

(3:20 PM)

 **Shiho:** _You should pray to all that is holy to you that Ran will never get tired of you, you idiot. It's still MIYANO to you Kudo-kun. Our degree of familiriaty isn't proportional to the number of dangerous situations we've been through._

 _ps: sorry, i couldn't keep myself from giving unwanted advices to people that are acting stupid. don't worry, this is the last time_

07-May-201x

(8:05 AM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Going out with Ran today. Thought you should know. Seeing how important MY relationship with Ran is to you._

(9:45 AM)

 **Shiho:** _I just don't want you to throw away the best thing that you have in your life._ _And please, wherever you are planning to take her,_ for goodness sake, _just THIS once, don't stumble into a case._

(11:15 AM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Hey Shiho, guess what?_

(11:16 AM)

 **Shiho:** _Corpse-magnet._

A long note that came with a bundle of letters left at the living room coffee table:

 _Shiho,_

 _Hey. Agasa-hakase asked me to receive your mails while he's on vacation, since apparently, you barely spend time at home these days. I know you're busy with your thesis, but please go get some sleep too. I'm leaving the mails here at the coffee table since I've waited for you the whole afternoon and you seem to have no plans of coming home. You won't even reply to my messages. I noticed that some of these letters are from the States, what's up with that?_

 _S.K._

A note left under Shinichi's front door:

 _Kudo-kun,_

 _Thanks for getting the mails. And I did went home last night. Around 11 PM. Sorry, my phone died. My paper is about to be finished, so I'm going to get some sleep pretty soon. The letters from the US are from fellow researchers. And don't snoop at my mails next time._

 _Miyano_

A series of sms exchanges between Shiho and Shinichi:

15-May-201x

(7:58 AM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _I wasn't snooping. **I didn't even have to do anything.** The address was written OUTSIDE the envelope. Geez._

21 _-May-201x_

(8:07 PM)

 **Shiho:** _Congratulations on being accepted in law school. I heard it from Agasa._

(8:10 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Thank you. My mom is throwing a party for me on Saturday, will you be there?_

24 _-May-201x_

(9:34 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Reminder, the party is tomorrow._

25- _May-201x_

(8:37 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Hey, where are you? And Professor Agasa?_

(8:45 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _My mom told me you were accepted for graduate studies at Johns Hopkins. Congratulations. But w_ _hy DID YOU NOT TELL ME_ _YOU'RE leaving?_

(9:05 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _When are you leaving for US? And the party has started. What's taking you so long?_

(9:07 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _n_ _o, it can't be. you'd tell me if it's tonight._

(9:08 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _Of course you wouldn't. YOU STUPID STUPID_ _GIRL_

(9:27 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _SHIHO MIYANO ANSWER THE GODDAMN PHONE_

(9:31 PM)

 **Corpse-magnet:** _THAT'S IT I'M GOING THERE_

(9:32)

 **Shiho:** _Don't bother Kudo, my flight is leaving in 20 mins. Goodbye._

An e-mail from Miyano Shiho to Kudo Shinichi:

from: Miyano Shiho

to: Shinichi Kudo

May 25, 201x [21:45]

 _Kudo-kun,_

 _Obviously, I'm not going to make it to your party. Sorry for not telling you beforehand. I didn't think it was important. To you, I mean. You have a lot of things in your mind lately with your cases, and Ran, and law school application. But judging by your frantic phone calls, I guess it did matter a little bit to you. So I'm telling you now._

 _You know that letter you saw from US? It was from one of the professors that I have communicated with on the course of my research for my thesis. He told me on the letter that he was impressed with my paper and that if I wanted to, he would be very interested in collaborating with me on future research. He even offered to help me get in at Johns Hopkins, where he was currently working. I thought it was too late already, but he encouraged me to take a shot. And I did. When I received the acceptance letter, I was ecstatic. Johns Hopkins is the leading university in the world on the field of molecular biology and it has been my lifelong dream to be able to study there._

 _I told Agasa-hakase afterwards and he looked so proud, I thought he even cried a little. I planned on telling all of you, but I got caught up in the preparation of my upcoming transfer. And I was too excited to move away, too eager to leave Japan, that I forgot I still haven't told you._

 _I am still excited to leave, but now that I am only minutes away from taking the flight that would whisk me to a new life, I can't help but feel a little sad. Sad that I was not able to properly say my farewell to all of you. Sad that I was not able to express my gratitude for all that you have done to me. There are many things that I wish I had done before leaving; take Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta to Tropical Land, invite Ran, Sonoko, and Sera for coffee and maybe a little shopping, cook Professor Agasa's favorite dish for dinner and let him have two pieces of cake afterwards, teach Okiya the beef stew recipe that he's always wanted, and take you to my favorite spot in Tokyo or join you at one of your cases (whichever you prefer). But it's too late for that. Please tell them I am thankful for everything. And take care of Agasa-hakase for me._

 _I know you're sick of me telling you this, but please,_ take care of Ran. _I wish happiness for the both of you. Thank you_ _Kudo-kun._

 _Shiho_

 ** _Author's note: Just trying out a different format. If you're confused at anything, please feel free to ask me. Sorry for the errors._**

 ** _I think my one-shots are getting a little longer. I'm thinking of turning this into a two-shot because I'm itching for a reply from Shinichi. Heol~~~ Please share your thoughts._**


	2. chapter 2

Title: **little matters**

Date finished: _08-Aug-2017_

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns Detective Conan

 **little matters - chapter 02**

27-May-201x [17:25]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: You owe me

 _Shiho,_

 _It's funny how you suddenly allowed me to address you by your first name just when you left. Was it intended to be a parting gift? Which you owe me, by the way. You infuriating woman._

 _Congratulations for passing at Johns Hopkins. You deserve it considering how passionate you are at what you do. I **really** want to be mad at you for keeping it from me, but then I realized that I've never really done anything to make you feel like you mattered. That you were just not someone that I occassionally ask for a favor. I have no defense against what you have said and so I apologize for being such a lousy friend to you. I promise I'm going to try a little harder this time. That is, if you'll give me the chance._

 _I mean, you're not going to totally cut-off all of us from your life right?_

 _SHINICHI_

 _PS. You can still do all those things WHEN you get back. And I accept **both** of your offers ;-)_

29-May-201x [22:34]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: You owe me

 _Kudo,_

 _I must have been sadder than I thought since I haven't noticed that I signed my email with my first name. Well, I'll let you have that privilege for now. As long as you take care of Agasa-hakase. Make sure he doesn't over eat._

 _Really Kudo, you're getting a little dramatic. Why would I cut-off all of you from my life? You are all that I have. Besides, knowing you, once you get knee-deep in cases, you'll forget checking up on me._

 _Shiho_

 _PS. You're not allowed to choose both._

01-Jun-201x [18:55]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Re: You owe me

 _No. It's the price you have to pay for leaving without even saying goodbye. I'm really curious as to where your favorite spot in Tokyo is. Have I ever been there?_

 _By the way, will you now accept my friend request on Facebook?_

 _S.K._

Notification on Shinichi Kudo's Facebook account:

 _Shiho Miyano accepted your friend request._ [03-Jun-201x, 23:00]

A series of messages between Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano on Facebook:

03-Jun-201x

(23:04)

 **Shinichi Kudo:** _FINALLY! I've waited one year, three months, and twelve days for this._

04-Jun-201x

(20:08)

 **Shiho Miyano:** _Kudo-kun, if you're going to send me nonsense messages like this one, I'm going to unfriend you._

(20:11)

 **Shinichi Kudo:** _Ah Shiho, never change._

A caption on a photo uploaded by Shiho Miyano: [17-Jun-201x, 19:07]

 _"To Dr. Richards, who continuously believes in me. Happy birthday!"_

A series of email exchanges between Shiho and Shinichi:

18-Jun-201x [08:15]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _Who is that man in the recent photo that you uploaded? Is he someone special to you? Are you dating him? Is he a good man? What does he do? Why do you keep these sorts of thing from me? Have you mentioned this man to Agasa-Hakase? Should I ask Jodie at the FBI to do a background check on him? What's his full name by the way?_

19-Jun-201x [22:37]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _WERE YOU DRUNK WHILE WRITING THIS EMAIL? You idiot! Dr. Richards was the Professor I told you about. For God's sake, he is happily married with two kids. His wife is like a big sister to me and they treat me like family. Honestly Kudo, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? And even if I suddenly decide to date someone, what is it to you?_

 _And speaking of dating, how are you and Ran? Tell her I said Hi._

20-Jun-201x [09:45]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Re: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _I wasn't drunk, I was worried. You didn't tell me that Dr. Richards was still young. I just don't want you to get hurt. Okay?_

 _Well, Ran and I are doing fine, I guess. I've been busy with law school lately and Ran just started teaching P.E. at Teitan High. We try to find time to be with each other but it's just a little tough sometimes._

22-Jun-201x [18:44]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: Re: Re: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _I told you before, I'm not a princess waiting to be rescued._

 _Kudo-kun, you need to find time for Ran. This time, show her how much she really means to you. Maybe cut-off some of those time you spend on cases and treat Ran to dinner sometimes. I know you told me to stop giving you advices, but sometimes I wish I'm still in Japan so I could knock some sense into your head._

23-Jun-201x [08:22]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _Sometimes I hate that about you because it makes me feel as if you don't need me._

 _I feel like I'm trying my best. I guess Ran and I haven't been on the same page lately. I get this feeling that she already started thinking about having her own family. She has this longing look in her eyes everytime we pass by couples, especially those with kids. She tries to hide it, but I see it. I see how much she wants that kind of life. I want that too, eventually. But for now I just want to catch criminals and bring justice to their victims. I know I'm being selfish, but at the same time I can't let her go. I'm just so confused. You know how much she waited for me and I know she doesn't deserve this_ _from me and yet somehow, I'm still at a loss._

03-Jul-201x [08:15]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: WHO IS THAT MAN?

 _Sorry for the late reply. I couldn't leave the lab for a few weeks and couldn't even check my personal email._

 _Kudo-kun, I don't think I could offer you advice since as you shamelessy told me, I've never been in a relationship. But I do know some things about you and Ran. You have always been there for each other since you were young and you have faced and overcome so many challenges together. I don't doubt that you would be able to get through this. You love her, right? And I'm sure, as the sky above is blue, that she loves you too. You just need to remember that. If she really wants that kind of life, would it be so bad for you Kudo-kun? Please take time to think about this._

04-Jul-201x [07:13]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: _(No subject)_

 _Shiho,_

 _I heeded your advice and I thought about it. You asked me on your last email if I love Ran and I found myself thinking about it. Do I love Ran? I suppose the answer is still yes. I love her. But something about me changed. After my experience with the organization, I feel that I have been touched by darkness. I have a totally different view of the world now, one where I see monsters lurking at every corner. I still have nightmares from that time and I don't think Ran would ever understand how my experience changed me to the core. I look at Ran and I see this pure, innocent woman. Untainted by the cruelty of this world. And I cannot help but feel this growing void between the two of us._ _Will our love be enough to withstand this?_

 _I must really be going nuts if I'm asking you for relationship advice. But you're one of the few people who truly understand what I've been through. Shiho, do you think you could ever find the time to visit us here in Japan? I badly need someone to knock some sense into my head._

 _S. K._

08-Jul-201x [23:44]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: _(No subject)_

 _As much as I find how tempting that offer is, I'm afraid I'd have to decline. My colleagues and I believe that we are about to get a breakthrough on our research. I suppose I could call Heiji to knock some sense into you._

 _Kudo, I do think that love is enough. You know what they say, it makes the world go round. You don't have to fight your demons all on your own. The nightmares might never go away, but as long as there is someone holding you when you wake-up, you'll still get by. Don't make any decision without talking to Ran. She's stronger than you think._

10-Jul-201x [18:55]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Re: _(No subject)_

 _If love is enough, then why do I feel like there is something missing?_

18-Jul-201x [21:23]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Should I?

 _It seems like you have been busy since you still haven't replied to my latest e-mail. I've been a good friend and I listened to your advice. I did talk to Ran and I opened up about about my fears. She told me she understands and honestly, what more could I ask for? I think I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't think I will ever be ready for it, but I have always been reckless. Maybe this is the perfect time to be reckless. Maybe Ran will be the angel the would chase away my demons._

A headline on The Japan Today:

 **"Ryusuke Higo, spotted on a date in New York City"** **(July 23, 201x)**

 _Famous football player, Ryusuke Higo was spotted with a mystery girl in New York City. The two was photographed by paparazzi while strolling at Central Park. Higo was playing at the newly built Yankee Stadium on Saturday evening and the two was spotted the following day. The strawberry blonde woman is still unidentified but some sources say that she is a half-Japanese half-British scientist who flew in to New York City to watch the game. There is no clear evidence that the two of them met during Higo's time in Japan. Meanwhile, Higo's management refused to release a statement regarding the matter and only asked to respect Higo's private life._

A series of Facebook messages from Shinichi Kudo to Shiho Miyano:

23-Jul-201x

[07:15]

 **Shinichi:** _Was it you? Are you dating Higo?_

[07:17]

 **Shinichi:** _Again, why am I always the last person to know these things about you?_

[07:20]

 **Shinichi:** _How long has this been going on?_

[07:22]

 **Shinichi:** _Shiho, I can see the green dot beside your name. Stop ignoring me._

 _*Shiho Miyano is offline*_

[07:25]

 **Shinichi:** _Drat. Just tell me please._

An e-mail from Shiho Miyano to Subaru Okiya:

25-Jul-201x [22:41]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Subaru Okiya

Subject: Hi?

 _Okiya,_

 _Surprise. You told me that if there comes a time when I need someone to talk to, I could always count on you. So here I am. Kudo-kun has always been my confidante, but this is something that I couldn't even tell him. Have you read the news? Apparently, people thought Higo and I are dating. It was just a walk in the park, it was after he asked me to show him some of the best spots to eat Japanese food in New York City. And that fool Kudo-kun actually asked me if the rumors were true. What a stupid, stupid man._

 _I couldn't even reply to him because I am such a coward. He told me on his last e-mail that he planned on asking Ran to marry him. What should I do Okiya? If I reply to him, I'd also have to ask him about his proposal to Ran. What if he already asked her? What if she already said yes? I know I should be happy. I **think** I could be happy for the both of them but I don't think I'd be able to face both of them for awhile. I don't think I have enough energy left to put on that mask of indifference. I don't want to be that cold and calculating girl anymore. I just want to be free from this feelings. What do you think? Will I ever be free of Shinichi Kudo?_

 _Shiho Miyano_

 **Author's Note: Guys, I really wanted this to be a two-shot. Honestly. But at the same time, I don't want to give you an ending that feels rushed. I just want this story to take on its own course. So for now, maybe three-shot?**

 **A/N: Edited on 11-Aug-2017, the From/To on 03-Jul got mixed up. Sorry for that. Thank you @GuyFreakz for pointing it out.**

 **To answer some of the confusion, the dates are based on their timezones. So if it was Shinichi who was writing, the date and time is based on his timezone and vice versa.**

 ** _Warning: Spoiler alert for those who don't know the real identity of Okiya._**

 **And I know it was kinda weird for Shiho to write Okiya on the last letter. Sorry if you find that bit a little OOC. But I'd like to think that Okiya would still look after Shiho even if she's far away. Plus I really wanted to find someone that Shiho could confide with that's not Kudo and Okiya was one of the few people who knew everything. To me, it was really between Jodie and Okiya but I chose Okiya ultimately because of two reasons:** **First, because I want to show that Shiho trusted him and second, because he's family. I mean Gosho never denied nor admitted it but Elena and Mary being sisters are close to being canon. And if you don't know about this before reading this fic then I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SPOILER.**

 ** _So yeah, I promise I'm going to give you closure guys._**


	3. chapter 3

Title: little matters - final chapter

Date finished: _16-Aug-2017_

Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama owns DC.

 **A/N: The time stamps are based on the time zones of senders.**

 **03 - little matters**

26-Jul-201x [21:30]

From: Subaru Okiya

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Hi?

 _Princess,_

 _Well, this is a surprise. To be honest, I haven't heard a single word from Kudo regarding this marriage proposal. Maybe he hasn't done it yet or they are keeping it quiet for now._

 _I think the only person who could answer whether you could ever be free of Shinichi is you. Have you ever asked yourself that question? Maybe you need to stay away from him for awhile to figure out the answer. You're living far far away but it feels like a part of you never left Japan. I hope you realize that you are not responsible for Kudo anymore._

 _Be happy there. You are still young, go and enjoy your life. You deserve it._

 _Subaru_ _Okiya_

 _P.S. My mom is in England and she asked me to invite you there anytime you're free. A vacation might be good for you._

30-Jul-201x [23:16]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Busy times ahead

 _Kudo,_

 _Hey, I'm sorry if I haven't been present online for quite awhile now._ _My research is taking up too much of my time. I don't think I will be able to correspond to you that often._

 _Don't worry, this isn't goodbye. I just need more time for my research. I think we both need the time to focus on things that truly matter._

 _I assume you still plan on asking her? Then I'd take this opportunity to congratulate you in advance. I truly wish happiness for the both of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Shiho_

 _P.S. Look out for Agasa-hakase._

01-Sept-201x [22:16]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Busy times ahead

 _What are the things that truly mattered to you Shiho? Did it not include your friends?_

 _I still haven't asked Ran, just in case you want to know._

17-Sept-201x [21:38]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: wedding bells soon

 _No. Not mine. It's Sonoko and Makoto. He finally popped the question. I thought you'd want to know. We had celebratory drinks afterwards and I saw Ran look at the two of them with such longing. I think it's time for Ran and me to stop pretending that we're both okay._

 _Are you really not opening your mails? Or you only choose to ignore them? Or do you just specifically ignore mine?_

24-Dec-201x [01:35]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: still ignoring me huh?

 _Yesterday_ _was Sonoko's wedding. She looked beautiful. Makoto cried when she walked down the isle. Can you believe that? Stoic and serious Makoto crying over Sonoko. They really make a great couple. Ran cried on our way home. She said it was tears of happiness, but I thought her eyes looked sad. I think I'm going to do it next week._

 _By the way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

01-Jan-201y [21:30]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyani

Subject: PLEASE READ

 _Maybe you really can't read my messages. If by any chance, you read this one. I need to talk to you._

13-Jul-201y [00:12]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: did you forgot your password

 _Six months Shiho. Six long months of not hearing a thing from you. Did you forgot your password? Have you forgotten that you still have friends in Japan? I heard Agasa-hakase talking to my parents about you. It seemed like you still keep in touch with him. So, is it only me you're not talking to? Are you mad at me? Why would you be mad at me?_

26-Aug-201y [22:56]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: I'm still alive, just in case you want to know

 _I don't even know why I keep on sending you these messages. I think it's because I have always been able to tell you everything. You probably know me more than I know myself. It's funny though because I could never figure you out. You were always a mystery to me. Will I never have the chance to solve the puzzle that is Shiho Miyano?_

Headline from The Washington Post

16-Nov-201y

"Cure for Alzheimer's, discovered at Johns Hopkins"

 _A group of scientists from Johns Hopkins published a paper on Saturday claiming to have discovered the cure for Alzheimer's. The team of researchers from Johns Hopkins was lead by Dr._ _Stephen Richards..._

16-Nov-201y [11:23]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Congratulations!

 _The cure to Alzheimer's? Wow. That's awesome. Congratulations._

 _Maybe now you will finally have the time to read my messages?_

Written on a note that came with a package from London:

06-Jan-201z

 _Kudo-kun,_

 _Had the chance to visit London. Dropped by at 221B Baker St. and got you this souvenir pipe and complete illustrated Sherlock Holmes volume. Hope you are we_ _ll. Happy New Year._

 _S.M._

A letter to Shiho Miyano, addressed at Johns Hopkins University:

19-Jan-201z

 _Shiho,_

 _I hope this letter will reach you. Since you swore off any type of digital communication, I am reduced to using this_ primitive _method. Have you been well? Again, congratulations on your discovery. We are proud of you. Heck, the whole Japan is proud of you._

 _Thank you for the package. It seems like you still remember me after all. I have a long list of things that I want to say to you, but all of those can wait WHEN I see you._

 _I hope you are doing well. We miss you here._

 _Yours,_

 _Shinichi Kudo_

28-May-201z [20:07]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: you remember everyone but me

 _I went to Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta's graduation. Imagine my surprise when they told me that you sent them gifts_ _and when I asked them how you knew, they told me that you still exchange messages with them. So why won't you answer my messages?_

A facebook post from Sonoko:

 _"Congratulations on your engagement, my dearest best friend. I hope the two of you continues to make each other the happiest person. Love you both." --_ with Ran Muori and Doc Araide. June 23, 201z

A series of Facebook messages between Shiho and Shinichi

23-Jun-201z **_(a/n: all the time stamp for this chat is based on Shinichi's time zone)_**

[20:05]

 **Shiho:** _Kudo?_

[20:06]

 **Shiho:** _HEY? R U OK?_

[20:08]

 **Shiho:** _Why did you not tell me?_

[20:09]

 **Shiho:** _Since when?_

[20:10]

 **Shiho:** _Are you okay?_

[20:14]

 **Shiho:** _God Kudo, was this the reason why you wanted to talk to me?_

[20:17]

 **Shiho:** _I am so sorry I wasn't there_

[20:20]

 **Shiho:** _I thought you were going to ask her? WHAT HAPPENED?_

[20:26]

 **Shiho:** _Okay. I get it. You're MAD at me._ _I deserve this silent treatment. But please Kudo, just tell me if you're okay. Please._

[20:30]

 **Shinichi:** _I don't know whether I should be relieved or mad. Wow. Shiho Miyano is finally talking to Shinichi Kudo._

[20:32]

 **Shinichi:** _So, you've read all my e-mails you cruel woman_

[20:35]

 **Shinichi:** _Yes, I am okay now. In fact we just came from the celebratory dinner. They looked happy._

[20:37]

 **Shiho:** _Why did you not tell me?_

[20:42]

 **Shinichi:** _Because I wasn't sure that you're still reading my messages. And I know you were busy. I did not want you to worry._ _LIKE WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW._

[20:45]

 **Shiho:** _What happened? I thought you asked her?_

[20:47]

 **Shinichi:** _I did. She said no. She said too much has changed. We were not who we used to be._

[20:51]

 **Shinichi:** _I tried to win her back. We both tried. But maybe some things are just not meant to be. Maybe, we really just grew apart._

[20:57]

 **Shinichi:** _When she started going out with Dr. Araide, I was hurt. Jealous. But I also saw how happy she looked. It was as if a certain weight has been lifted._

[20:59]

 **Shi** **ho:** _Are you truly happy?_

[21:04]

 **Shinichi:** _Yes, I am._

[21:07]

 **Shinichi:** _But enough about me. You still owe me an explanation._

[21:11]

 **Shiho:** _I really don't have a good explanation as to why I did it. It's just that, I needed the time to be alone. I thought focusing on my work will enable me to move on. From everything._

[21:12]

 **Shi** **nichi:** _Did you?_

[21:14]

 **Shiho** : _Not completely._

[21:15]

 **Shinichi:** _What do you mean?_

[21:18]

 **Shiho:** _I tried so hard. But unlike you, there are some **things** that I can't seem to let go._

[21:19]

 **Shinichi:** _Things, Shiho?_ _What things?_

[21:22]

 **Shiho:** _I don't think I could discuss that to you on_ _this._

[21:24]

 **Shinichi:** _What do you mean?_

[21:27]

 **Shiho:** _You know, hiding behind a screen._

[21:30]

 **Shinichi:** _Will you ever come home Shiho?_

[21:32]

 **Shiho:** _I don't know. Maybe._

[21:36]

 **Shinichi.** _You should. There's a lot we need to talk about. Everyone wants to see you._

[21:37]

 **Shi** **ho:** _Everyone?_

[21:38]

 **Shinichi:** _I want to see you._

23-Jun-201z [22:15]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Are we back to talking?

 _Hey,_

 _Are we back to talking now? Well, technically sending e-mails back and forth. You still haven't explained to me that article about you and Higo. I knew it was you. Did you really go out? Are you still going out? He seemed to be visiting the US quite frequently based on what the newspapers says._

 _By the way, thank you for the package that you sent to me from London. I sent you a letter but I'm not sure if you received it since I never got a response. What were you doing there?_

 _Shinichi_

 _P.S. I know you're going to ask me again, so I'm saying it now. I am okay. I am fine. I am happy. Ran and I, we both ended that chapter in our lives. She already started a new one, I hope someday I can also do the same thing._

25-Jun-201z [21:16]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: Are we back to talking?

 _I guess there's no point in pretending that I am not reading your messages._

 _How could you tell it was me? That photo was blurry. My friends here didn't even notice that it was me. That time, I just brought Higo to a place that served authentic Japanese food. After that, I only saw him during his games. Sometimes we would go out for drinks, but always with a group of friends. I think he likes Yoko, he's just afraid to tell her because he's afraid it might ruin their friendship._

 _I went there to visit my aunt. She introduced me to some of our distant relatives. I must admit, it felt nice hearing them talk about my mother so fondly. I felt warm all throughout the visit even if London was too chilly._

 _Shiho_

 _PS. That next chapter better be focused on how you could be a great lawyer._

26-Jun-201z [19:46]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Reminder, I'm still a detective

 _Shiho,_

 _No matter how blurred a photo is, I'd always recognize you. Your new friends didn't notice because they don't know you as much as I do. Plus I'm a detective, I'm good at observation._

 _So how does it feel hanging out with your favorite player? We always knew there was something going on between him and Yoko. He's just too stupid to notice what was under his nose all this time and now that he finally did, he's too scared to change the way things are. I must say, this situation seems familiar._

 _I'm happy that you finally got the chance to meet your family. Although, your family here in Japan misses you too._

 _Shinichi_

 _PS. I see you're still as bossy as ever_

29-Jun-201z [23:34]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Bossy, huh?

 _Come on Kudo-kun, being bossy is in my blood._

 _It was great hanging out with Higo. He was my all-time favourite player and was so excited that I could barely string words to form a coherent sentence when he first talked to me. I thought those type of silly, girlish behaviour was beyond me, but I was wrong._

 _You mean your situation with Ran before was something like Yoko and Higo? Well, I suppose so. It certainly took you a long time to ask Ran to be your girlfriend. But I thought only because you were Conan back then. It never crossed my mind that you were also afraid that your friendship might be ruined. It was quite obvious that she liked you more than a friend. It seems I misjudged the situation._

01-Jul-201z

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: I hate it when you're always right

 _Well, you're a girl. Having girly feelings is normal. I can't believe I am the one telling you this._

 _As usual, you are always right.You haven't misjudged the situation. Being Conan was the real reason why I couldn't confess to Ran at that point. I'm talking of a different experience on my last mail. It wasn't about Ran._

 _I don't understand how most of the time you can see right through me and then sometimes you fail to notice the most important things._

02-Jul-201z [02:12]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: who?

 _Hey, I don't spend much of my free time on trying to figure you out, so forgive me if there are things about you that I failed to notice._

 _Really Kudo? And who is this person? Have I met her?_

02-Jul-201z [20:55]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: that girl

 _Shiho, you know her too well. But just like you, there are things that I would prefer to discuss to you in person rather than in front of a computer screen._

03-Jul-201z [18:47]

From: Shiho Miyano

To: Shinichi Kudo

Subject: Re: that girl

 _Then it would have to wait._

04-Jul-201z [08:13]

From: Shinichi Kudo

To: Shiho Miyano

Subject: Re: Re: that girl

 _I guess it's my turn to do the waiting._

A text message from Subaru Okiya to Shinichi Kudo:

22-Dec-201z [07:46]

 **Subaru:** _11:15 AM. Narita. She wanted it to be a surprise, but I figured we should turn the table. What do you think Kudo-kun?_ _Should we give her an early Christmas present?_

 _" **WELCOME HOME, SHIHO"** \- _

_Words written on a placard held by an apprehensive, excited, and nervous Shinichi. Later discarded when Shinichi tackled Shiho for a hug._

 **T H E / E N D**

 ** _A/N: Guys. This is it. Fin. Sorry if it's a bit open-ended for your taste. I'll leave it to your imagination to figure out what happened next. That would definitely be better than anything that I could come up._**

 ** _Thank you for following this fic. Your reviews were a big encouragement to me on writing this fic. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

 ** _Sorry if you find the characters a little OOC, and for all the errors that you might have read. I look forward to writing more for this couple. AND TO READING MORE FANFIC TOO._**

 ** _t.c._**


End file.
